Run Away
by StrangerDanger17
Summary: A mysterious new girl has moved to town. And she has a big secret. Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. AU. May ignore canon timelines. ECxHG
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU! Instead of Edward leaving Bella in New Moon, she left him when she realised it was too dangerous to be around a family of vampires. Edward and the Cullens relocated to a small, rainy town in West Virginia and enrolled in a new school as juniors and seniors. Meanwhile, a mysterious new girl has moved to town. And she has a big secret.**  
_  
"Have you seen the new girl?"_

_"Elizabeth is extremely hot."_

_"She looks like she could be Alice Cullen's sister."_

Edward massaged his temples, sighing as he tried to block out the thoughts of dozens of horny boys and jealous girls. Things like a new student were big news in Elkins, West Virginia. The Cullens had moved there after things hadn't worked out with Bella, senior year. Elkins was their kind of town. Small, secluded, with only about 50 days of sunshine a year.

"Have any of you had a class with this new student, Elizabeth?" he asked his siblings at lunch. All answers were in the negative.

"Why do you ask?" Alice inquired, interested. Edward never paid attention to anyone, new meat or not. Especially not since Bella.

"Everyone is thinking that she looks like one of us," he replied. He let the full weight of the implication sink in. His siblings looked around at one another, slightly anxious.

"Another vampire?" Alice whispered, eyes wide.

"I don't know for sure. I haven't smelled anything," Edward told them with a shrug. "I think we should keep an eye out. If she is a vampire, we need to figure out if she's dangerous before anyone gets hurt."

**********

For the rest of the day, Edward kept his eyes open. He didn't notice anything different until he walked into his history class last period. In the chair right in front of his usual seat sat a girl he'd never seen before. She was slightly taller than average, maybe 5'6". Her hair fell to her navel in dark, shiny waves with the occasional glitter of red and gold highlights. She wore dark jeans and a deep red sweater. Not much of her skin was showing, but what little Edward could see was paper white. He took all this in in the 3 seconds it took him to reach his desk. He didn't see her face, though, until he sat down.

She turned to look at him and he saw a beautiful, heart-shaped face with small pink lips and a thin, aristocratic nose. Dark lashes framed... moss green eyes. Edward breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good. Not a vampire,' he thought.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Sutton," the girl said, offering him her hand.

"Edward Cullen," he said, shaking the proffered appendage. He was surprised to find her skin was cold, even to him, gasping as his fingers closed over hers. He looked sharply at her hand, then back to her face. "You're cold."

Elizabeth let out a little laugh while quickly withdrawing her hand. "I know. I have terrible circulation in my extremities."

Edward concentrated on listening to her thoughts, but noticed for the first time that he couldn't hear them. He sniffed the air inconspicuously. She didn't smell like a vampire, but she didn't smell human either. He couldn't hear a pulse.

"What are you?" he whispered, just as the teacher entered the room.

**A/N: I love cliffhangers, don't you?**  
**PS, this story needs a better title. Any ideas are welcome.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their story alerts or favourites. I'm flattered. ^^  
As for everyone who left negative comments, I hope that made you feel better about life or gave you some satisfaction or otherwise achieved your purpose in "flaming".**

Chapter 2.

Hermione Granger met Edward's eye for a moment, saying nothing, then turned around in her seat for the beginning of class. She knew that if her heart could beat at all, it would be racing wildly. She'd spent the last 10 years hiding herself away in different towns, in different countries. No one had ever recognized her for what she was. Until now.

She cursed herself silently. She had known, or at least suspected, that this handsome boy was a vampire as well. He smelled different than she thought a vampire should, and his eyes were a different colour from the others she had encountered. But still she knew. And she hadn't tried to avoid him at all. _'Maybe,'_ Hermione thought to herself, _'I wanted to be found.'_ She'd been so lonely for the past decade, since she'd fled England. She knew she could never go back home.

It all started at the Final Battle in the Golden Trio's 7th year. Voldemort had recruited to his side many of the more dangerous magical creatures. Giants, trolls, werewolves, and vampires. While Harry had succeeded in destroying the Dark Lord, there had been heavy casualties on both sides. Dozens of Hermione's friends and teachers were killed that day. And in a sense, Hermione had lost her life, too. She'd been bitten by a vampire, who left her writhing and shrieking in pain in the Forbidden Forest when he caught the scent of sweeter blood. It was Ron who'd found her and taken her back to the castle after all the fighting had ended. It was he who watched over her during her transformation, not realising the danger. And it was Ron who had been her first and only human victim.

She remembered looking down on his lifeless body after her thirst had been sated. She remembered the horror and despair she'd felt in those first moments of clarity, the wracking sobs with no tears. She remembered Harry's face when he burst into the room and laid eyes on his two best friends.

And so she'd run away. She couldn't face the disappointment and disgust that would meet her from the rest of the magical community. She couldn't put her family and friends in any more danger. So she ran from Scotland to the tip of the island, swam the English channel, and ran some more until she found an abandoned house in France. She was only too glad to find that she could still perform magic. She'd cast a glamour on herself. She couldn't stand the red eyes staring back at her in the mirror. She changed her hair for good measure. And she went by her mother's maiden name, Elizabeth Sutton. Hermione Granger was no more.

She'd spent a lot of time in the middle of nowhere in France. She built herself a house using magic and her vampire strength. She hunted deer and other wild game and kept herself secluded from the world. After a few years, though, her little isolated home in France wasn't so isolated anymore. New homes were being developed within a few miles of hers, so she fled. She lived on a little island in Greece, which was otherwise uninhabited because the earth was too rocky to grow anything on. She lived off wild boar and wild cats she found in the mountains. When she'd come close to hunting the island's animal population to extinction, Hermione apparated herself to Brasil, where she lived in the Amazon hunting large cats. It was there she found that she could resist human blood. There were small tribes of natives all over the Amazon forest. While she smelled their delicious blood here and there, the urge to hunt them never overwhelmed her. She found herself following them closer and closer, testing herself. When she was satisfied that human blood was not a temptation she couldn't resist, Hermione decided to rejoin civilization.

The year was 2008. 10 years, almost to the day, since she had removed herself from the company of other people. Hermione had used her wand to Transfigure a few rocks into money and some large plants into muggle clothing. Once satisfied that she wouldn't be lacking, Hermione Granger apparated into small town America, where she decided to get herself a muggle education.

And here she was, on her first day of high school, face to face with another vampire.

History class dragged by slowly. She could feel amber eyes staring at her, drilling holes in her skull, trying to discover her secrets. As an accomplished Occlumens, she always kept her mind to herself. Even so, she felt as though this stranger saw through her disguise and knew everything about her. She knew there was no point in trying to run away from him. So she patiently waited for the end of class when she would inevitably have to talk to this Edward Cullen.

#$%^&**&^%$#

Edward didn't listen to a word of the history lecture. He didn't really need to. It wasn't as though he didn't already know all about World War I. He had been there. Instead, he spent the whole time staring at this girl who called herself Elizabeth, wondering about her. Why couldn't he read her mind? Why were her eyes green? Was she a 'vegetarian', too? His mind was whirling dizzily with questions. What seemed like an eternity later, the bell sounded, signaling the end of the school day.

Instead of making a break for it, as he had expected her to do, Elizabeth stayed perfectly still until everyone else had left. Then she stood to face him.

"I suppose we have a few things to talk about, don't we, Edward," she said evenly.

"Indeed we do, Elizabeth," he replied.

She lowered her eyes and murmured, "I suppose that's the first thing we should talk about. My name isn't actually Elizabeth."

**A/N: I know it originally said EC/OC, but it isn't actually an OC. It's just that I didn't want to ruin the surprised. Haha.  
Reviews are delicious. Flames are used to heat cauldrons. 3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it's been a while since I last updated. You should know that this will be a very common occurrence. Not only has college started back up, but I'm writing a novel with original characters. So I'm very busy. I will try to update when I can, but I can't promise much. I have another username on this site and I went 2 years (from Sept 2007 until August) before I updated.**

_She lowered her eyes and murmured, "I suppose that's the first thing we should talk about. My name isn't actually Elizabeth."_

Edward's eyes widened almost imperceptibly in surprise. "What is your real name, then?" he asked curiously.

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private, please?" Hermione asked, indicating the throng of students passing back and forth past the door of the classroom.

"Sure. Will you come to my family's house? I think they will all want to meet you," he said.

"Of course."

"Follow me," said Edward, leading her to the parking lot. Hermione saw what were clearly four other vampires standing by a red BMW; they watched intently as she and Edward climbed into his Volvo.

"Is that your coven?" Hermione asked him, once they'd pulled out of the parking lot.

"We prefer family to coven, but yes."

"There are quite a few of you. How do five vampires go unnoticed in such a small town?"

Edward gave a sort of half smile. "There are actually seven of us. But before we talk about my family, I want to know more about you. If your name isn't Elizabeth, what is it?"

She looked out the window and fidgeted with the sleeve of her sweater. "My name is Hermione Granger. I decided years ago, even before I mingled in human society, that I would not go by that name anymore."

"Why not?"

"A few reasons," Hermione admitted. "First of all, I felt like a different person than I was before my transformation. Hermione Granger was someone good and important. A hero. That's not true anymore. And secondly, I ran away from home and didn't want to be found."

"A hero?" Edward asked as they turned off a main road onto a smaller back road. They passed by trees and fields, blurred by their speed.

"A war hero," Hermione explained. "There was a huge battle going on in my country while I was still human. I feel I should save the explanations for later, though. I suspect your cov- family will want to hear the story, too."

Edward nodded, reluctantly agreeing. It was so frustrating not to be able to read her thoughts at this very moment. There was an important and interesting story she wasn't telling him. "Hermione, do you drink human blood?" he asked, getting to one of the more important issues at hand.

She shook her head. "No. Only animal blood. Before yesterday, I was living in Brazil, in the Amazon. I hunted jaguars and anacondas."

Edward was immensely relieved. There was no danger from her, if she was telling the truth. And he suspected she was. She had no reason not to. "We only hunt animals, too. That's why my family is able to stay in one place for so long," he told her.

Hermione only nodded.

"Is that why your eyes are green?" he asked her as they turned into the driveway leading to his home.

"No. Is that why yours are golden?" she countered.

"Yes." Edward killed the engine and hopped out of the car. In a heartbeat, he was standing at her door, opening it for her. Hermione gracefully slid out of her seat and looked at the house in front of her. It was enormous, but tasteful. It was white with a black roof and large bay windows all around. She followed Edward up to the front door and walked inside. The interior was just as tasteful as the exterior. It was light and airy with hardwood floors and white walls. The furniture was mostly black and white, though there were a few wooden pieces as well. A large, grand piano stood by one of the windows in the parlor, just off the foyer.

"Your home is lovely," she told Edward admiringly.

"Thank you!" said a woman's voice from the kitchen. In under a second, a petite, pale, attractive woman with light brown hair was standing before them. "Edward, dear, is this Elizabeth?"

"Actually, I'm Hermione." She offered the new woman her hand to shake.

"My name is Esme. Oh my, you're very cold," she told Hermione while giving Edward and inquiring look. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"Is Carlisle here?" Edward asked.

"Not yet. He will be shortly. He's on his way from the hospital. Alice called us both," Esme told him.

Sure enough, only a minute later front door burst open and in walked five vampires. Each one looked at Hermione curiously and a little apprehensively.

"Everyone, this is Hermione," Esme said, pointing to their guest. "Hermione, these are Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper." All the Cullens shook Hermione's hand as Esme named them.

Esme ushered everyone into the parlor where each took a seat on a couch or chair.

At first no one said anything. It was Rosalie who broke the silence. "So you're a vampire, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"And your diet consists of...?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"I only drink from animals."

"How many humans did you go through before you kicked the habit?" Rosalie asked with a slight mocking tone.

Hermione looked down at her pale hands. "Only one. My boyfriend, Ron."

Edward glared at Rose for being so insensitive.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hermione," Esme said kindly.

"Why are your eyes that color?" Emmett asked her.

"Magic," said Hermione simply. When everyone seemed not to understand, she elaborated. "I'm a witch." Hermione pulled her wand from the pocket of her jeans.

"Wow," Carlisle breathed. "My father burned a lot of 'witches' in his day, but he never found any real ones. I thought they didn't exist. So you're still able to use magic even though you've transformed?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It doesn't appear to have changed my ability at all."

"And how did you come to be a vampire, Hermione?" asked Esme.

"It all started with an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort, my best friend Harry Potter, and a war," said Hermione, delving into the story of her life at Hogwarts and the dangerous, exciting adventures she'd met there.

The story was long and emotional, but Hermione felt so relieved to finally get it all off her chest. Her audience seemed completely captivated, especially Jasper and Emmett. When the tale ended with her apparating from Brazil to Elkins, there was silence for a few moments. Then...

"Wow," breathed Esme.

"You are **so** hardcore!" Emmett exclaimed, punching Hermione in the arm.

"Very impressive," Jasper agreed.

Hermione would have blushed if she could. At the same time, it felt wrong to see so much approval from these strangers when thinking of her old life only made her want to cry.

Carlisle was the first to pick up on her discomfort, with the exception of Jasper. "Hermione, sounds like you haven't quite had a chance to settle in yet. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Not yet. It was my intention to take care of that today after school," she admitted.

"Well, why don't you stay with us?" he offered. He saw she seemed hesitant and amended, "Even if it's only until you find a place of your own."

Hermione wasn't sure. She liked these people, and clearly they liked her, but she was so used to being alone. And they barely knew her. But it wasn't necessarily permanent and she could use the company. "Uh, sure," she reluctantly agreed.

**A/N: This is the first chapter I've uploaded where I don't like what I'm submitting, but I can't think of anything else to put.  
**


End file.
